One Night
by Brambleshadow of WindClan
Summary: One night of love was all they knew . . . One-shot. Warning: smut.


**I actually published this a year or so ago, but then deleted it. recently, i was going through some files on my computer, found this, and decided to rewrite it a little bit. And yes, it's based on a favorite Heart single of mine, the lyrics of which are below this very long author's note. For some reason, I can't seem to stop writing Tiva fics based around this song, even if each one is slightly different. BTW, this is in no way related to _All I Wanna Do_. I think this one takes place in mid-season four. This one-shot is also my first attempt at writing smut (I think I've been reading too many romance novels or something *shudders*). As such, it's rated M, so if you shouldn't be reading such things, don't.**

* * *

_It was a rainy night when he came into sight  
__Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat  
__So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride  
__He accepted with a smile, so we drove for a while  
__I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain  
__Fate, tell me it's right, is this love at first sight  
__Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night_

_All I wanna do is make love to you  
__Say you will  
__You want me too  
__All I wanna do is make love to you  
__I've got lovin' arms to hold on to_

_So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well  
__We made magic that night. Oh, he did everything right  
__He brought the woman out of me, so many times, easily  
__And in the morning when he woke all I left him was a note  
__I told him 'I am the flower you are the seed'  
__We walked in the garden, we planted a tree  
__Don't try to find me, please don't you dare  
__Just live in my memory, you'll always be there_

_All I wanna do is make love to you  
__One night of love was all we knew  
__All I wanna do is make love to you  
__I've got lovin' arms to hold on to_

_Oh, oooh we made love  
__Love like strangers  
__All night long  
__We made love_

_Then it happened one day we came round the same way  
__You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes  
__I said please please understand I'm in love with another man  
__And what he couldn't give me was the one little thing that you can_

_All I wanna do is make love to you  
__One night of love was all we knew  
__All I want to do is make love to you  
__Come on, say you will, you want me to_

_All I wanna do is make love to you  
__One night of love was all we knew  
__All I wanna do is make love to you  
__Say you will, baby, you want me too_

_All night long  
__All night long  
__All night long  
__All night long_

_All I wanna do  
__All I wanna do  
__All I wanna do  
__All I wanna do  
__All I wanna do is make love to you_

_One night of love was all we knew  
__Yeah  
__All night long_

~~ "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You" by Heart

* * *

One Night

Ziva David drove through the dark street, her windshield wipers furiously fighting against the rain, headlights on high beam. Suddenly, they lit up a figure in the rain—her partner at NCIS, Anthony DiNozzo. She slowed down and pulled up alongside. Ziva couldn't help noticing he didn't have an umbrella with him, nor was he wearing a coat. The Israeli offered, "Do you want a ride, Tony?"

He didn't say anything, but he accepted her offer with a smile. Claiming the shotgun seat, he buckled up. Ziva hit the gas, and they drove away with a screech of tires.

She couldn't help glancing sideways at him as she drove. A few times, Ziva caught him returning her gaze before glancing quickly away. She thought, _Fate, tell me it's right, is this love at first sight? Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night._

All Ziva wanted to do—had wanted to for the past year—was make love to him. She knew he wanted her, too. _Say you will, Tony. I've got lovin' arms to hold on to._

A few yards ahead, she spotted a hotel she knew well. The Mossad liaison officer's desire for him grew, consuming her. She couldn't hold out much longer. And, yeah, she was jealous of his new relationship. Tony had been hers long before meeting Jeanne, after all.

Making her decision, she pulled into the parking lot. Stopping the car, she opened the door and climbed out, her clothes and hair quickly becoming soaked. Gesturing for him to follow her, she started walking across the parking lot to the office. A satisfied smile slid over her face as she heard his rapid footfalls hurrying after her. _Like an ox going to slaughter . . . _Of course she would get that one right.

After arranging for a room, they headed to it, on the second floor. Outside the door, Ziva felt his hand slip into hers. The simple gesture set her blood boiling. Knowing how close she was already, she led him into their room for the night. Then she stopped.

Tony looked at her curiously. "What?"

She didn't say anything, but she started walking backwards, enticing him to follow her, her desire growing with each step she took. Like the idiot that he could be at times, he followed her, then stopped and stared, eyes wide as he realized where they were.

"Oh, no," his eyes said.

_Oh, yes,_ she thought.

Ziva drew closer to him, searching his gaze for permission. When she saw it, she eagerly enveloped her mouth in his, kissing him passionately. He drew back, looking uncomfortable.

She ignored it.

"No— Ziva, no," he protested, but she didn't hear him. She was too far gone. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer. Finally he yielded to her, his hands entangling in her hair. Ziva let out a moan as his lips left hers to taste her neck. "Please, Tony," she breathed. Her skin felt as if it was on fire. "More . . ." she hissed, voice thick with desire. The Israeli felt her hands slide down his arms and snake under his shirt. It took almost all her willpower not to go weak-kneed as she felt his warm hands caressing her back, bringing her ever closer. Her hips moved against his, and she let out a growl of frustration to find their clothes barring the way. She wanted him so bad . . .

Suddenly he drew back. "Ziva, I really shouldn't. Jeanne. . ."

"Tony, please," Ziva begged, interrupting him. Her tongue flicked in and out of her mouth, searching, tasting. In between kisses, she told him, "All I wanna do is make love to you."

"No," he breathed.

"Come on," she pleaded, "say you will, you want me too." **(Sorry. I couldn't resist.)**

"I shouldn't . . ." But even as he said the words, he was returning her kisses. Ziva's blood boiled in anticipation. It felt as if the room temperature had shot up a few degrees. Again, she moved against him, only to find what she wanted inaccessible.

Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. "Take me, Tony. _Now,_" she demanded, hands desperately fumbling with his shirt and jeans' front. In response, she could feel her clothes slither down her back to land on the floor.

The next thing she knew, both of them were on the bed, devoid of any clothing. Heat pooled and coiled in her stomach as his hands slid up the sides of her body, his mouth blazing a trail along the flat, taut, tan skin. His one hand suddenly stopped, retraced its path, and slipped between her thighs. Her body knew what was coming and screamed for more.

"God, Tony . . ."

He glanced up at her, dark mischief in his green-gray eyes. "You did say you're a screamer, right?"

"Not funny," she panted, groaning as he curled two fingers inside her, pressed his lips to her throat.

"I'm not trying to be," he rasped against her hot flesh, voice six shades of ragged.

Ziva dug her nails into his shoulders, feeling like she would drown in fire. "So what are you trying to do?"

She felt his lips curl up in a smile, as close as they were to her. "Isn't it obvious? I want to make you scream."

The Israeli shuddered, moved her hands to the back of his head, pulling him to her. "Then do with me what you will," she murmured before closing her mouth over his, wanting even more than this, her tongue searching, tasting. Could a person get drunk on pleasure? If so, she was.

His mouth left hers, trailed down her neck, then lower. Before Ziva quite knew what was happening, Tony had grabbed both her wrists and held them over her head, his weight pinning her to the mattress. Dim rationalization broke through the fog of desire, and she writhed against him, wanting to be freed. Not that fighting would do any good; he was all muscle and weighed at least twenty pounds more than she did. Her fighting growl turned into a moan as he took her into his mouth. "Tony, stop teasing me."

DiNozzo paused, looked up at her. "Oh, sweet cheeks, you have no idea."

Normally she would have punched him for that, but he still had her hands bound and unable to do anything. _Smart guy. He's learning._ Well, considering they'd been partners for over a year now, he very well should. And right now, he was doing everything right.

"Really?" she returned, arching her back, spreading her legs, wrapping them around him. "Then show me."

Instead, he continued to tease her, his lips tasting the soft skin of her throat, while he finally dropped one hand, playing it along her dorsal surface. He lightly nipped at her shoulder, and she bucked, biting back a frustrated scream. "Tony, please. I want . . ."

"What, Zee-vah?" He slipped two fingers inside her, curled them. She moaned low, shuddered. "Me to make you scream?" Tony's voice was husky, full of desire.

Ziva barely managed a nod as she tightened her legs around him, surged upward. "Now, Tony. You inside me. Now."

So he did, making her scream, bringing the woman out of her so many times, easily. At last, they fell asleep, and in the morning when he woke, all she left him was a note after dressing quickly and checking to see if her partner was still asleep.

Ziva drove as fast as she could to work, hoping to arrive before DiNozzo. No one could find out what they'd done . . .

...

Tony blinked open weary eyes, turned on his side, and found an empty space where Ziva had been. Wondering where she could have gone, he sat up to have a better look of the room. His searching gaze fell on the note she'd left on the nightstand. Curiosity clawed at his heart, and he brought it closer so he could read it. Immediately, he recognized Ziva's handwriting. The content looked familiar, too, although he wasn't sure where he'd seen it before.

_Tony,_

_I am the flower, you are the seed. We walked in the garden, we planted a tree. Don't try to find me, please don't you dare. Just live in my memory, you'll always be there._

_Ziva_

Tony slumped forward, his head in his hands. _What have we done?_

_..._

As soon as the Mossad liaison officer arrived at NCIS headquarters, she hurried off to Abby's lab. Hopefully, the Goth would be in. Ziva needed some serious comfort right now.

Sounds of Abby's music coming from Labby assured Ziva that the forensic scientist was in the building. The doors hissed open, letting her in.

Abby, sensing her ninja friend's presence, turned. Shock flitted over her face when she saw Ziva was in tears. "Ziva, what's wrong?"

The Israeli tried to rein in her emotions, but it was no use. "I, well, I did something very stupid last night."

"_You?"_ Abby asked incredulously.

Ziva smiled weakly. "Well, me and Tony—"

The Goth let out a squeal. "Well, it's about time!"

That distracted the Mossad liaison for a moment. "For what?"

"You and Tony hooking up. Hello? Am I the only one who thought it was totally obvious you two liked each other?"

"Abby, you're not getting it. We broke Rule Twelve and I . . ." She swallowed. This was so hard to get out.

"What, Ziva?"

Ziva swiftly changed tactics. "Wasn't there a song made in the 90's about this woman's intimate encounter with a hitchhiker, only later it was revealed that—"

"Oh, yeah. 'All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You' by Heart. It's a pretty good song." Then, finally understanding what Ziva was trying to tell her, Abby let out a gasp. "You're not saying that . . ."

"I think so."

"Gibbs is going to _kill_ you when he finds out."

"Which is why no one can know. Abby, I need your help."

"What, me getting you out of the country?"

"Well, namely, yes."

"Would a safe house work?"

_Well, if she doesn't tell Tony . . ._ "Okay, but you can't tell anyone, not even Tony."

"Doesn't he know?"

"I left him a note. Look, Abby, he'll be here any minute. I have to go!" Ziva's voice rose as she became increasingly desperate.

"Right." Abby scribbled down an address on a sticky note and handed it to her friend. "Here. I'll stall them for as long as I can."

"Them?"

"Gibbs, Tony, and McGee. Now, are you going or not?"

"Oh, right." Quickly, Ziva hurried out of the lab and up the stairs, knowing the others usually took the elevator.

...

Tony skidded to a halt at the bullpen entrance. "Where's Ziva?" he demanded.

McGee looked up, startled. "What do you—" he began, only to be interrupted by DiNozzo's derisive snort. "I take it you haven't seen her come in."

"No. Tony, what's this about?"

"I'd like to know that too, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he came up behind the senior field agent.

"Boss, have you seen Ziva?"

"Yeah. I think she went down to Labby. Why?"

"See ya later." Tony headed to Abby's lab as quickly as he could. Memories of last night kept intruding: the way she'd felt underneath him; how good she'd tasted; her screams . . . Needless to say, they'd made love like strangers all night—or at least that's what it felt like—all night long. He'd been devastated when he found her note. What exactly did she mean? Tony was determined to find out, even if it cost him his new relationship with her—and Jeanne. Hopefully, Abby could tell him.

Right as he thought that, the elevator doors opened. Abby was busy moving around in her lab, music blaring from a stereo near Bert the Hippo. She froze when she saw him. "Hi, Tony."

"Abby." His tone was frosty. "Would you mind telling me where Ziva is?"

"She's gone."

"Gone?"

"I'm sorry. That's really all I can tell you. I swore I wouldn't tell."

"So you know where she is."

"Not exactly. Look, Tony, if she said to leave her be, leave her be!"

Tony ran a hand through his medium-brown hair. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I have to know!"

"No, you don't, DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted.

The senior field agent whirled around to find his boss standing in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Abby's right. You should leave Ziva alone. She'll call when she's ready."

"I hope you're right."

...

A year later, Ziva was out shopping, her daughter in the seat. The cart stopped abruptly as it ran into someone she hadn't noticed. Supplies dropped the floor.

The Israeli hastily bent to pick them up. As she returned them to their owner's arms, her heart leaped in her throat.

"Tony." The name wheezed from her lungs.

"Hello, Ziva. Long time no see." He gave her his infamous DiNozzo grin. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Nor have you," she managed. He looked just as she remembered: endless movie quoter, his eyes, which at the moment were sliding past her to the one-year-old sitting in the cart seat. Surprise flared in his green eyes—which were the same as his daughter's.

"Ziva, is that . . ."

She swallowed. "Yes. I'm so, so sorry."

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"I left you a note! What did you think it meant? Honestly, 'I am the flower, you are the seed. We walked in the garden, we planted a tree' isn't clear enough for you?"

"Well, now that you mention it . . ."

"Shouldn't we be having this conversation elsewhere?"

"Oh, yeah. Like, back at NCIS."

Surprisingly, she paled. "Tony, I can't."

"Come on, Ziva. Everyone misses you. It just hasn't been the same since you've left. Abby's devastated, McGee's upset, and even Gibbs misses you."

"Gibbs?"

He allowed himself a small smile. "Yeah, Gibbs. Don't act so surprised."

"Tony, please, please understand: I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"Oh, let's see: Gibbs would murder us for breaking Rule Twelve. Then I run away, which makes it look worse. Now you know we have a kid. That doesn't seem to bode well to me. How about you? Then there's the fact of how the others would react. I haven't seen them in forever."

"Good point," he conceded, "but we can work it out."

"You'd better be right."

Abruptly, he changed the subject. "Come on, let's go home, Ziva."

_Home._ She hadn't been home, with the rest of her NCIS family, for at least a year. Right then, she knew she wanted to see the team again: Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Palmer, Ducky, and Director Sheppard. She'd missed them so much. Occasionally, Abby had come by, but the others had been kept in the dark. Just as she'd known she would, Abby had kept her promise.

A half-hour later, they were at the Navy Yard, pulling into the NCIS parking lot. Ziva hadn't known how much she'd missed this building until she was back inside its familiar walls.

The elevator door dinged open, and immediately, Ziva was almost blinded by a black-and-white blur. "ZIVA'S BACK!" Abby yelled, giving the Israeli a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't be ridiculous," Gibbs said, not looking up from his computer.

"No, really, Boss, she is," McGee stammered from his desk.

"Welcome home, Ziva," Ducky said from near the team leader.

Finally, Gibbs looked up. "It's good to see you, Ziva. Where have you been for the past year?"

"Yes, do tell," encouraged Tony from her side, looking at her curiously. He hadn't heard where she'd been for the past twelve months.

"A safe house," she replied, avoiding their eyes. Abby already knew, of course, but she couldn't face the others' reactions of the news that she'd been so close and hadn't bothered to contact them. At last, she looked up.

McGee looked stunned, Gibbs looked either angry or ticked off (take your pick), and Ducky was busy fiddling with a Rubik's cube. The medical examiner observed, "Well, you seem to be in good health. Is she yours?"

"Whoa, wait, back up," Timothy ordered, making a waving motion with his hands. Ziva could almost hear the record needle scratching. "You're saying the reason you left us was because of a one-night— Hey! What was that for?" he demanded when Abby punched him in the arm.

"She _did _warn him not to find her, Timmy," the Gothic forensic scientist pointed out.

"They seem to be taking this very well," Tony muttered in Ziva's ear.

"So you're saying that _is _your daughter," Gibbs interrupted, overhearing his senior field agent. His gaze homed in on the two of them, focusing on Ziva especially. "Yours and Tony's."

Ziva swallowed before replying, "Yes."

The silver-haired fox stood up, stalked over to them, and broke into a smile—which was rare for the ex-Marine. "Congratulations."

"Jethro, you do realize that it's an illegitimate child, right?" the Duckman pointed out.

"Still."

"Hello, Ziva," Jenny suddenly said from where she'd snuck up behind Gibbs. "It's good to have you back."

"Well, yeah, but I'm not staying."

"You have to!" Abby protested. She looked at Gibbs and Director Sheppard. "She can, can't she?"

"Of course," they replied. Gibbs added, "If she wants to."

Abby turned to Ziva and pleaded, "Please? We really need you here. It hasn't been the same since you've left."

"That's what Tony said." She pretended to think it over before determining her verdict: "Yes, I'll come back."

"Yes!" the forensic scientist cheered. She went over to McGee's computer, accessed something, and a few moments later, the strains of a 90's ballad could be heard:

_All I wanna do is make love to you  
__One night of love was all we knew  
__All I wanna do is make love to you  
__Say you will baby you want me too_

_All night long  
__All night long  
__All night long  
__All night long_

_All I wanna do  
__All I wanna do  
__All I wanna do  
__All I wanna do  
__All I wanna do is make love to you_

_One night of love was all we knew  
__Yeah  
__All night long _

* * *

**Heh, I couldn't resist putting in the last few verses. And I realize that Ziva couldn't have known right away after aforementioned encounter that she was carrying his kid, but come on, it's fanfiction and considering the song used was written by a guy . . . *shrugs***

**Anyway, thoughts?**


End file.
